Highschool of Aaa and Ooo
by FightTheNight
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Fionna is still an adventuress but she is now entering a new boarding school open to both Aaa and Ooo. Here she meets characters from both dimensions and befriends a lot of them. Soon she catches the attention of a few boys at school. This changes everything. Rated T because I'm paranoid and not sure what's ok.
1. GoodByes

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic so please review, tell me how I'm doing, and how I can improve the story or my writing. **

**In this story Fionna is 16 and going to a boarding school. **

**I just really wanted to do a high school story. **

**I hope you like it.**

"Cake! Please, d-d-don't make me stay," I begged, choking back tears.

My older sister stood in front of me, hands on hips, swishing her tail back and forth. "Now, sugar, you know you have to go. They are making almost all kids in Aaa go. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

I stared at my white and coffee spotted feline sister, who was apparently oblivious of the fact I was on the verge of a huge meltdown, right in front of my school. I didn't get how she was so cool about this. I would only see her on holiday breaks and the first break wasn't for months. Which meant no sister time.

"Cake, please, please, don't leave me here. I don't k-know anyone and I just want to stay in Aaa with you. Please," I said with tears sliding down my rosy cheeks.

Cake quickly stretched to my height and gently wiped my tears away. She gripped my shoulders and said in a soft voice, "Sugar, you have to do this. Aaa will be fine without you. I'll take care of it. I promise. And as for going to school, I want you to. Just because you're an adventurer doesn't mean you get to skip out of a proper education. My home schooling pales in comparison to anything they could offer you here."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tighter than she ever had before. We stood for minutes like that, her fur absorbing my tears. When she let go, she looked me dead in the eyes and whispered, "I need you to be strong. Okay? Promise me you will be."

I sighed deeply and then replied, "I pinky promise, Cake."

She gave me a small grin and said, "That's my little Fi."

Usually I'd object to being called 'little' anything, but under the circumstances I find myself only letting out a slight chuckle.

"Alright, sugar. Here's your schedule and dorm room keys," she said handing me a thick, sealed envelope. "Room 47. You're gonna meet your new roommate soon, but hurry up because it's already 4 o'clock and we were supposed to be here more than an hour ago."

I clutched the envelope in my hands, like it was my lifeline.

Cake spun me around and pointed towards the west building. "Those are the girls dorms. Get going."

Giving me slight push, she turned to walk away.

"Cake!" I shouted at her. She had already walked to the gate and was almost gone. "I'll see you soon, okay? Promise."

She turned around with tears glistening on her fur. "Promise," she sobbed.

"Love you, Cake."

She shook the tears out of her fur to give me a heart felt smile. "Love you too, Fi."

She waved goodbye then walked through the gate and back into Aaa, leaving me here.

I looked down at the white envelope in my, now trembling, hands. Room 47 was stamped in small letters at the top and right below were the words, "Welcome to Kingsly Academy. The school for the children of Aaa and Ooo."

My only question is . . . What the heck is an Ooo?


	2. Nice To Meet You

**Here's chapter two you guys. It's longer and i hope you like it. Thanks.**

"Hi. My name's Fionna. It's totally radical to meet you. Where are you from?" I said to myself as I walked down the deserted girl's dorm hall. I gave a big smile, then let out a little puff of air. "This is stupid. I sound stupid."

I continued to walk down the long hall in silence, tugging on one of my hat's bunny ears. My blue skirt and T-shirt felt out of place in the bright pink hall. The scent of pine trees wafted through the air and made me feel homesick.

Room 38 . . . Room 43 . . . Room 45.

The next door I saw had 47 in large golden numbers. I slid my green book bag onto the floor and rummaged through all my crap: clothes, deodorant, notebooks. For a moment I felt a wave of shock pour over me when I didn't see my sword, but then I remembered Cake had taken it this morning. "_Why do you need a sword? Are you going to be battling rancid lunch meals?_" she had said. I was reluctant to leave it at home, but in the end I left in my dresser, not wanting to cause more trouble with Cake.

I found my wrinkled envelope and tore it open, grabbing my room key. It was shaped like a sword with a small 47 engraved at the bottom. I stuffed the envelope back in my book bag and zipped it back up, throwing it on again.

Clutching the handle, I slid my key into the slot with trembling fingers. There was a small click and the door unlocked. I turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

] I looked at the room with disbelief. Either they just had a party in only half the room or my roommate was a slob. I really hoped it wasn't the latter.

There was a loud thud from underneath the dirty bed.

"Ouch, that really hurt," a girl's voice whined.

Slowly a girl emerged from underneath the bed. She had light pink skin and bright pink hair pinned up in a ponytail. She was wearing a white tee with a small pink heart embroidered over her own heart and pink shorts to match her pink hair.

She gave me a relieved smile then said, "Are you here to help me find it? Please, please come in. It should be around here somewhere. I've been looking for a few hours for the stupid crystal."

She turned away and dove into a pile of clothes.

Crystal? What was up with this head-case?

I took a step forward and almost slipped on something pink. I squatted down and picked up a pink crystal on a chain.

"Hey, dude. Is this what you're looking for?" I said spinning the chain around my fingers.

She gasped and ran over to me. She snatched it out of my hands and kissed it. "Oh thank you! You may have just saved my kingdom. I see why they sent you, you're very god at your job."

"My job?" I laughed. "I don't think you understand why I'm here. Me finding your crystal thingy was just luck."

Her smile dropped and she gave me a confused look. "Then what _are_ you doing here?"

I threw off my book bag onto the clean bed and said, "I'm you're new roommate Fionna."

"Roommate? No one told me anything about this."

"Well," I said raising my eyebrows. "There are two beds in here. Who were you expecting to occupy the other one?"

She shrugged in defeat. "Nice to meet you Fionna. I'm Princess Bubblegum of the candy kingdom. You can call me PB."

"Okay, nice to meet you PB."

She smiled and for a minute she studied me. "Now let me ask. What kingdom do you come from?"

I thought for a moment, and then said, "I don't come from any kingdom. I'm just from Aaa."

She gasped, "FIONNA! You're the other human! I should have guessed it! Oh, Finn will be so excited to meet you."

"Wait wait wait. Finn? Another human? I was supposed to be the last. Also how did you know I was human?"

She waved her hands in the air with a flustered look. "It's complicated and it's a long story. To sum it up this school we are attending is open to both Aaa and Ooo."

I sat down on my soft red bed sheets and crossed my arms. "More details please."

She went on, "Aaa is Ooo's alternate dimension. Which means for almost every resident in Ooo there is a resident of opposite gender like him or her in Aaa. Your opposite, Fionna, is Finn. Understand?"

"I think so," I said unconvincingly. "But, this Finn guy and me, we aren't like, related? He's not going to be my long lost brother or something, right?"

She chuckled, "No no, Fionna. Although your opposite is similar in appearance and personality, they are in no way related genetically."

"Alright," I said a bit relieved. After all these years of being alone I don't think I'd want any real family. They would just change everything for the worse.

I looked at the thing around her neck and suddenly I remembered what she had said about saving her kingdom. I pointed at the necklace and said, "What was up with that crystal?"

"Well, my crystal is the only effective way of communicating with my kingdom," she said holding it up. "I've been coming to Kingsly since I was a freshman and because of how little were allowed to leave the campus, I need a way to stay in touch with my people and make sure everything is going fine. But enough of that. It's almost dinnertime. And do you know what _that_ means?"

She paused to wait for my answer and I only I only shrugged. "You get to meet all my friends! Duh! You'll _really_ like some of them."

Her eyebrows bounced as she said "really like" and I was a little creeped out.

I was about to tell her how much that eyebrow thing bothered me when she looked at her watch and gasped.

"What!" I said panicked.

"We have to be at dinner in like 5 minutes and you haven't even changed!" she said gesturing towards my clothes.

I hugged my stomach self-consciously. "What's wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?"

"Oh, Fionna, don't get me wrong, I like your outfit and all, but the first dinner is where we make our first and most important impressions. This is the time to show off and be fancy." She pulled a beautiful pastel dress off of her bed. "That's why I'm wearing this."

"Why don't I just wear something a little prettier than this?" I said pointing at my own clothes.

"Suit yourself," she said shrugging. "I'm going to get dressed and put on some makeup. If you're done before me just head over to the dining hall. It's right in the middle of the main building you can't miss it. I'll meet you over there."

She opened a door I hadn't seen before and walked in, leaving me alone in the dorm room.

I grabbed my bag and threw its contents onto my bed. There was a lot of white and blue in my clothes and I had to sift through all of it to finally find what I was looking for; a pretty blue pin-up girl style dress with white polka dots. It wasn't too fancy, so it suited me perfectly. It looked really pretty and when I looked in the mirror I looked totally different.

I debated with myself on whether to take my hat or not, but then I thought against it. Cake had said it wasn't proper to wear my hat at the table.

I took off my hat and sat it on my bed. Quickly I brushed my hair and put on a bit of black eyeliner. I slipped my key into a secret pocket in my dress and rushed out the door and towards the dinner hall.

So many things ran through my head as I walked through the school, but one thing stuck. I just kept thinking, what's going to happen? My stomach fluttered in anticipation and I realized I was scared. Back home I didn't have any friends. I was always moving, constantly on my feet. I never had time for friends.

Before I knew it I was standing outside of the dining hall. I had got a little lost on the way, so I was even later than before.

I pushed open a side door and walked in. It was huge, with round tables placed everywhere. Before I could even take 2 steps a boy about my age with tousled black hair, pale skin, and red eyes walked in front of me.

"Are you Fionna?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said skeptically. "Why?"

"Bubblegum and the rest of them had me come over here. She asked if someone could wait for you over here and when no one offered they made me come," he said with his boyish voice.

"I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

He grabbed my hand and led me to his table. I blushed a bright scarlet the entire time we walked.

Marshall Lee, huh? He's kind of cute.


	3. This is not what i expected

**WOOOO. SWEET OHMYGOD I FINSIHED THIS STUPID CHAPTER. I'm so sorry, its all late about it, but I didn't have anytime this weekend to really work on it. I'm sorry if its not as good as I hoped but I tried my hardest in my short amount of time.**

**Please review and enjoy! Thanks for reading also. ^-^**

I nervously glanced at the tables around me. Everyone was laughing and chatting away. I was the only one sitting there silently, staring at my cold, uneaten dinner.

I was seated in between the blonde haired boy PB had mentioned earlier, Fun or something like that, and the boy with the red eyes, Marshall Lee. PB had introduced me to the others around the table. One was a girl that must have been Marshall's opposite with long black hair and even more piercing red eyes. Another was a boy that had pink hair, a white button up shirt, and pink jeans to match his hair. I think his name was Gumball. She introduced me to others as well. LSP, Flame Princess, Flame Prince, Hotdog Prince, Raggedy Princess, and there were dozens more. I tried to remember all of them, but soon a lot of them became names with no faces or vice versa.

When I first sat down I had wanted to say something anyone, but my lips felt like they were glued together. Most of the people just talked to the others around them and not me. Marshall opened his mouth to say something, but it was drowned out by the delighted scream of a girl.

"MARSHY!" she shouted as she ran over to him. I glanced at Marshall, who looked just about ready to bolt.

"Hey, Ashley," he said sadly.

She hugged him tightly, while she sputtered out things like, 'Oh, I've missed you so much! How have you been? Where were you all summer?' and a bunch of other things I didn't catch.

She squeezed herself into Marshall's chair and grabbed his hand.

As if only noticing me now she glared at me and said, "So who's your new friend?"

He slipped his hand out of her tight grip and said, "This is Fionna. She's one of the new students here. I was just about to ask her where she was from."

"Aw, that's sweet, honey." She turned to me and gave me a devilish grin. "I didn't know we took in strays now. But I guess that's just shows how nice Marshall can be."

I clenched me fists and I could feel heat rising in my face.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Ashley!" Marshall shouted angrily.

"What's wrong, Hon?" she said ignoring Marshall. "Did I offend you? That's great. He got the stuck up stray. Just my _boyfriend's _luck."

"Ashley! Stop it," Marshall said getting out of his chair. "How many times have I told you we're no longe—"

"Marshall, stay out of this," she said pulling him back down. "Why do you care what I say to her? It's not like she's worth anything."

"You know what?" I said kicking back my chair. "I don't need to get in trouble for beating up some idiot on the first day of school"

"What?" she said stifling a laugh. "What are you gonna do, _pull my hair_?"

"Screw you!"

"Oh, I'm _so _scared. I'm shaking in my boots." She turned around to Marshall, like _can you believe this?_.

The kids around us watched silently, and the teachers began to rush over. Then I didn't care what happened to me, I just wanted to do something to this chick.

I gently tapped her shoulder with a smile. She turned to look at me and in one swift motion I slammed my entire plate of food into her face.

She looked at herself horrified. "HOW DAARE YOU? YOU LITTLE—"

I didn't stay long enough for her to finish. I stormed out of there and ran into the forest.

After a while I stopped for air. I immediately became aware of how cold it was out here. I shivered and rubbed my shoulders, trying to warm myself.

I wasn't sure where I was, but I didn't seem to care. I just kept walking, not wanting to go back to the dorm and face whatever punishment I had earned.

Eventually I found a dirt path that seemed to wander deeper into the forest. The farther I walked, the more I began to miss home. I felt a pang of sadness when I thought about Cake and the fact that I wouldn't see her anytime soon.

I walked for hours and it soon became dark. Even I if knew where I was, I wouldn't make it back to the dorm before curfew. I'd be locked out and humiliated even more.

I began to stumble over the bumps in the path and I could feel drowsiness beginning to wash over me. I knew I was going to fall asleep soon and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was just about ready to lie down on a soft patch of grass I'd found, when I heard a boy's soft voice.

"Glob! It's that time already? We need to get back to the dorm or else we're going to get locked out again," he whispered.

"But… Okay. I guess. There's no use looking after dark," said another more familiar voice.

I edged closer to their voices, hiding behind a tree.

"Let's go," said the soft voice.

The leaves crunched under their feet as they began to walk away.

I took one clumsy step forward, trying to follow their voices. I thought maybe I could find my way back if I followed them.

The ground under my feet felt softer and warmer. I looked down at my foot. It was ankle deep in a patch of mud. I yelped quietly. I yanked at my foot pretty hard trying to get it out. I pulled a little to hard and un-lodged my foot, but slipped onto my back into the rest of the mud. I tried to get up but only ended up sliding downhill.

I Looked down at my feet and saw in only a few seconds I'd be in something a little worse than mud and a lot more terrifying.

I let out one loud shriek before sinking into the cool depths of a vey large lake. I struggled to try and reach the top, but I never was a swimmer and the ocean wasn't the only body of water I was afraid of.

I violently thrashed around, sinking deeper and deeper, feeling my body become colder and colder. My feet collided with the soft sand and seaweed at the bottom of the lake and complete panic clouded my every thought and action.

I sat on the bottom of the lake and for just a moment, I'd given up. My eyes grew heavier and I could feel myself loosing my grip on everything around me. I didn't want to go like this but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

Then a cool pair of arms wrapped around me, hugging me tightly. We shot up towards the top of the lake and my world started to spin.

We broke the surface and I took a one long gasp.

I looked over at my savior. His raven hair fell in wet curls over his forehead and his red eyes gleamed in the moonlight. I felt no warmth in his arms, but I felt safe.

My body went numb in the cold air and I struggled to keep my eyes open. I took one last look at Marshall, then my head rolled back and I passed out in his strong arms, trusting he'd protect me.


	4. Marshall

**So you guys, I'm sorry this is short. I'll write more soon and I'm almost done with next chapter. It will be much longer. I just wanted to give Marshall something. I wanted something to cover up the in-between. So if you want to, read.**

_ Marshall…_

I climbed out of the water holding the girl from earlier. Her eyes were shut tight and for a moment I thought she had drowned down there, but I knew better feeling her faint heartbeat through my t-shirt.

"Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob, oh glob. She's freezing! Dude, give me towel or something," I shouted over my shoulder.

Gumball stood at the edge of the lake, letting the water roll over his feet, with a red towel folded in his hands.

"Lay her in my arms," he said, draping the towel over his arms and holding them out.

I held her tighter against me, not wanting to give her to Bubba.

He gazed expectantly at me with a look that said _I don't have time for this, Marshall_.

"Listen, Marshall. You're dead."

I let out a little laugh and said, "Tell me something I don't know."

He crossed his arms, wrapping his arms in the towel. "You didn't let me finish. You are dead, Marshall. Therefore you're probably colder than she is right now. That towel's not going to help much in warming her up. If I carry her, I'll keep her warm."

"Fine," I grumbled, walking over to him and gently laying her in his arms. "Just . . . I don't know . . . be careful."

"It's going to be fine, Marshall. Let's just get her back to the dorm. I think we get there before curfew if we run. I have medicinal supplies in my room, so I can treat her for anything she may have contracted."

He put the towel over her body and pulled her closer to him. "I'll meet you there, okay? Make sure you don't leave anything behind."

He pushed her damp blonde hair off her forehead and studied her peaceful face intensely. I wanted to tell him to stop, that I didn't want him to look at her like that, but all I managed was a feeble, "Yeah, I won't."

"See you soon," he said as he turned away. He took on last look over his shoulder and said, "Hey, at least we found her right?"

Then he left, disappearing into the thick cover of the forest, holding her even closer.

When he left, there, in the darkness, was only me and my thoughts.

When he held her in his arms, I felt a pang of jealousy, although I wasn't sure why. I hadn't wanted to hand her over to him in the first place and now, seeing the way he had looked at her, I regretted that decision even more. I know that he's the best person on this campus for her to be put in the care of, even better than the nurses and doctors here, but I felt like if she woke up in his arms, or in our room and I wasn't there, she'd forget about ever even meeting me. Bubba sometimes had that effect on girls and he knew it _and_ he wasn't ashamed to rub it in my face.

I gathered our things hidden in bushes. I peeled off my now soaking wet shirt and walked off into the forest, shirtless and freezing.


	5. Waking up

**HEY! IM BACK!**

**Im so sorry, I haven't written in a while and I hope that I still have those people that wanted to read this. Heres chapter 4? Or five. I can't remember. But here and thanks for reading the previous chapters. I love everyone that reads this.**

That night I drifted in and out of consciousness, sometimes wrapped in a blanket, sometimes in the arms of a pink boy, and once I thought I was flying high over the treetops. But that one must have been a hallucination or something.

When I finally woke up I was in a warm bed with gray covers draped over me. I was in a room similar to my own, in the dress I had on yesterday. My dress now had a brownish tint over its old ocean blue, though. It must've gotten dirty when I had fallen into the water.

I grunted as I sat up against the headboard. My body was sore and I felt ready to pass out. I scratched my head and surveyed the room I was in.

It had 2 four-poster beds, one was the one I'm sitting in, and the other was an almost identical with red covers and set of clothes at the end. The walls were gray with posters plastered all over them. Some of the posters were band related, while others had pictures relating to science. It room was pretty much clean except for a few clothes strewn across the carpet. The static filled TV was blaring from across the room with a red couch in front of it.

I unsteadily rose from the bed and onto my feet making a sudden wave of nausea hit me like a brick.

_I'm going to throw up! _was the only thing I had on my mind as I rushed into the bathroom. I was not expecting to open the door and see what I saw.

When I walked in, a pink boy was brushing his teeth, clad in only a towel. The white towel left his chest bare, but thankfully it covered the _other stuff_ I didn't necessarily need to see.

I stood their wide-eyed, covering my mouth. His head whipped around to face me. Both of us had the brightest blush I'd ever seen. His mouth dropped, sending his toothbrush clattering onto the floor.

My hand flew up to my eyes, shielding him partially. I sputtered out, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to just… you know. You should lock the door or something."

He immediately tightened his grip on the towel and then spit his toothpaste into the sink.

"I—um—uh…" he stuttered. His blush grew brighter (Which I didn't think was possible) as he stared down at his feet.

"I'll just, uh, go," I said, backing up blindly out of the room.

I slammed the door shut behind me and let out a huge breath of air. _That was so awkward._

"Again, I'm really sorry!" I shouted from outside.

There was no response from him as I sunk down, mortified, to the ground.

"Ugh, Gumball," a guy's voice groggily mumbled. "Would you shut up? You know my day doesn't start for another half hour."

A figure rose from the couch across the room, scratching its head. Slowly the figure's face became more visible. It was Marshall. He stretched out, yawning. For a second his fangs were clearly visible then they retreated a bit, making them look like very pointy, but normal teeth.

"Uh, it was actually me wh—," I began to say, before I was interrupted by the slamming of the bathroom door.

"MARSHALL," the pink boy said. He ran over to the couch, now thankfully in pants, but still no shirt, to where Marshall sat. "Our guest is awake!"

Marshall turned to face me. "Well, sleeping beauty is finally awake, huh?"

I crossed my arms and frowned at him.

The pink boy stepped in front of me, blocking him from my view. He had a awkward smile his face. Finally I recognized him as Gumball. I don't know why it had taken me as long as it had to remember his name. It was probably the fall. Or maybe it was just the awkwardness that just happened in the bathroom.

"I'm sure you're hungry." Gumball said sweetly. "The little town down the road has this breakfast place that makes the best pancakes. Would you like to come with us? My treat."

"Uh, sure. I didn't know you were allowed to leave the campus." I said baffled.

"Oh, we're not," Marshall interjected. He gave me a devilish grin. "But we have to do something for fun around here right?"

Gumball shook his head furiously. "No, it's not like that. No one cares if we go or not, because everyone does."

"Ah," Marshall said. "But some of the places over there are more fun, although they say those are restricted."

I didn't know what kind of fun he had in mind, but I really didn't need to know.

"It sounds fun and all," I said, looking at my dress. "The thing is that I sort of don't have any clean clothes to wear."

Marshall stepped off the couch towards his dresser. He pulled out a red tee and black joggers. "Here, put on these." He said tossing them towards me.

"Okay, just give me a second."

I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into his too big for me clothes. I tied the shirt in the back to fit me better and tied the joggers as tight as possible. I combed through my hair with my fingers and gargled with some mouthwash.

I stepped out of the bathroom and set my dress down on a bed. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Great," Gumball said, already dressed in a white v-neck and black jeans. "Now all we need is for Marshall to put on a shirt, and we can leave."

Marshall stood up, stretching. "Why? The ladies in that town like me better this way."

He smiled, walking towards the door.

"Marhall Lee. PUT ON A SHIRT!" Gumball screeched.

I stared at them as Marshall laughed, defeated. "Okay, okay. You win Gummy."

I stifled a laugh. _Gummy? That's a cute nickname._

"Don't call me that Marshall," he said staring daggers at him.

"Yeah, whatever, _Gummy."_

He threw on a red plaid shirt, leaving on his black jeans.

As we were walking out the door Marshall pointed at my feet and lazily said, "Are you not going to wear any shoes?"

I looked down at my dirty socks and smiled. "Nope. Can we please go now?"

I walked out of the door before they could say anything else.

"I'm dying to try these pancakes now," I shouted over my shoulder.


	6. And we didn't even get to eat

**I made this one longer than the others. Tell me how it went. Here you're gonna be introduced to some new, and some somewhat newish characters. I hope you like it .**

I watched as Gumball waited by the cash register for our order. He shook the snow off his vans, looking impatiently over the wooden counter for our food. I sat with Marshall in a red booth, quietly.

I wriggled my fingers in the snow on my joggers, smiling. While we had walked here, Gumball explained how this town was nicknamed The Ice Kingdom. He said it was because it's always icy and snowing here, regardless of the temperature it is out. No one understands why but as soon as you get to the town's border, the snow will just hit you full force. I, being new here, was not prepared for this, so like the idiot I am I only came in socks. But I didn't mind the cold snow under my feet, it was for some reason refreshing.

I chewed on my straw, watching Marshall from the corner of my eye. He stared out the window, intently watching the snow fall.

"Marshall," I whispered blushing. "I just wanted to say thank you."

He turned to me, confused but with sincere smile on his face. "I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you."

I was about to repeat myself, when suddenly the entrance door slammed open. A guy in a blue hoodie and white beanie ran in, breathing heavily.

Frantically, he glances around the room with a frightened expression on his face. He spots our table and smiles, relieved.

"Marsh!" he calls out.

"Oh no. This can in no way be good," Marshall says.

He runs over to our table, making his beanie slip off his head slightly, revealing a head full of short, messy blonde hair. He slams his hands down on the table, trying to catch his breath.

"Those . . . guys . . ." he says gasping between each word. "They found me."

Marshall quickly glances at me, then around the room at everyone staring at us.

"Don't worry you guys," he says to reassuringly to everyone around us. "He's just playing a game."

They breathe a sigh of relief and return to chatting away.

Gumball runs over to us. "Marshall, what's going on? And Finn? What are—"

"No time to explain," Marshall whispers. "There are some bad people Finn made angry one day, and now they've decided it's time to pay him a visit."

Finn rolls his eyes and says, "Oh sure Marshall put all the blame on me! You act like you weren't a part of this too."

"Details, details," Marshall says waving it off.

"Wait," I say, putting my hands on the table. "While you guys are here sweating over details, where are these guys?"

"AGH! I forgot!" Finn looks out the window and says, "I have to hide somewhere."

Marshall lifts up the table cloth, "Here good?"

Finn nods and slips under.

"Gumball, sit across from me, and Fionna get under the table with Finn," Marshall says. "This way you won't be put in the middle."

"WHAT?!" I yell. "I don't need to _hide_!"

"Please, Fionna. I don't want you to get hurt. They aren't very far away, so this is the best thing I can think of."

I roll my eyes and reluctantly slip underneath the table. I shift in next to Finn, planting my back against the wall.

"Hey, I'm Finn," he says.

"Yeah, I figured that out," I say annoyed. "And we met yesterday. You're my 'gender-swap'," i put air quotes around gender-swap.

"Oh," he said with a blush. "Sorry, I was distracted yesterday. And normally I would've guessed just by looking at you that you were my gender-swap. Its just that right now I was kind of not paying attention."

"Normally? Normally you would have noticed I was your gender-swap? Well thats nice to know that this happens to you normally," I say sarcastically.

We sat in silence for a minute, then Finn, trying to make me feel better, said, "Don't worry. Marshall can handle these guys."

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, ignoring him completely.

The front door chimed open, and in stepped eight, tall, burly guys. They all wore black hoodies and had a bandana with them. Marshall hastily let go of the table cloth, effectively shielding my view.

"He can handle _that_ many of those many of _those_ guys?!" I whispered warrily.

He gulped, "Yeah, most likely . . . probably . . . . . . . . okay maybe not."

There was the loud shuffling of feet, and then Marshall whispered, "I got this."

"Marshall . . ." Gumball said. "What are you planning to do?"

Marshall ignored Gumball and shouted, "GENTLEMEN! Can I help you?"

"You!" a raspy voice yelled. "You're that stupid punk from the other day. You're friends with that kid and I bet you know where he went."

"Sorry boys," Marshall said in a condescending tone. "But I really have no idea where 'that kid' is."

There was a loud crash, and Marshall's legs disappeared from underneath the table. Then the raspy voice said, "Why not?"

"HEY! Let go of him!" Gumball yelled.

"This isn't good." Finn whispered. "Gumball doesn't know a thing about fighting. . . . I'm going out,"

Grabbing my hands, he squeezes them tightly. Then he looked me in the eyes and said, "Stay here and stay safe."

With that he shot out from under the table towards the action.

"HERE I AM? You want me right?" Finn shouted. "Leave them out of this."

"YOU IDIOT!" Marshall shouted.

There was silence, then, "Grab 'im."

There was a loud _thum!_ against the floor in front of me. I peered through a small crack at the bottom of the cloth. What I saw was Finn, lying face down on the floor in front of me, his lip bleeding. I covered my mouth in shock. Everyone else in the diner, sat quietly, not daring to make eye contact.

"Let's take this outside," the gruff voice said.

The burly men's feet shuffled across the floor, dragging along Gumball, Marshall, and Finn's. I slammed myself back against the wall, hugging my knees to my chest, unsure what to do.

"Tsk-tsk," a girl's shrill voice chimed in from across the room. "Are you guys really just gonna leave that girl under the table? That's _very_ _rude_."

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened, frightened. _Of course she's here!_

Quickly the cloth over my table was thrown off, revealing my location to everybody. That girl from yesterday, Ashley, towered over me with a sinister smile.

"The puff gang has really forgotten how to be thorough with these types of things," she sighed, smiling sinisterly, "Hey Fi-Fi! Fancy meeting _you_ here."

A hefty guy, who couldn't have been older than me, with headphones on, came over and yanked me out from underneath the table.

"What should we do with her, Jamaica?" his deep voice said.

"I don't know," said the gruff voice from before, who I presume is Jamaica. "What do these guys think?"

He turned to Marshall, Gumball, and Finn.

"How about you keep your filthy paws off her?" Marshall spat.

"Oh, is that any way to talk to your friends?" Jamaica said. Then he turned to me, "You want to come and have some fun with us right?"

I blew the hair out of my face. "Why would I want to go anywhere with people like you?"

He grabbed my wrist tightly, sending pain through my bones and said, "It seems you don't have a choice."

"Let go of her!" Marshall and Finn angrily shout.

"She's got nothing to do with this," Gumball yelled.

Marshall wiggled in the grasp of the thug holding him, trying to get free.

"Blombo," Jamaica said to the guy who had yanked me from underneath the table. Blombo nodded and walked over to Marshall. He pulled his arm back and started to punch him hard in the stomach.

"Trying to play the hero?" Jamaica cackled as the _thump thump thump_ of Blombo's fist crashing into Marshall's stomach echoed int the background.

Finn kicked at the guys around him, also trying to get free. "Why don't you let go of her?!"

Someone kicked Finn in the side and pushed him back to the thugs holding him.

_Why are they trying to protect me? Why do they keep trying to help me? Why are people always trying to save me, or to protect me. I don't need it and I'm sick of other people being hurt because of me. I've caused too much pain in my life. _I angrily thought.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, balling my hands into fists.

"What did you just say?" Jamaica snarled.

"I said, STOP IT!"

Grabbing the hand Jamaica had around my wrist, I threw him over my shoulder, sending him loudly crashing to the ground.

I quickly crouched down and pulled up my pants leg, revealing a strap that held two things; a bag of smoke bombs and 5 crystal ninja stars. _Thank god they're _still_ there. _I grabbed a few smoke bombs in my fist and all my stars.

"You little," Jamaica started as he began to stand.

I shot up from the ground and kicked him, letting him crash back onto the hard wood floor. "STAY DOWN!"

The other gang members stood, shocked, all around us.

I quickly threw my ninjas stars in the directions of Gumball, Finn, and Marshall. Pinning the thugs that restrained them onto the wall, making them release their grips.

Marshall crashed to the ground, heaving and coughing up blood. I pulled on his sleeve and shouted to all three of them, "We have to go now!"

"Why do you have those under your pants?!" Gumball shouted.

"_Really_! I help you guys out and thats the first thing you say?" I yelled. "We have to go!"

I laced my arm through Marshall's, helping him up. The other gang members regained the composure and started to walk towards us. Without thinking, I grabbed Gumball's hand after I threw a few smoke bombs onto the ground. They exploded immediately, leaving the room in a hazy chaos. Then I pulled us through the front door, with Finn trailing quickly behind us.

I let go of Gumball, but still held onto Marshall, anchoring him up. His face was even paler than usual, and he was still coughing blood.

"Don't walk through the snow, as much as possible, this way we wont leave tracks. we have to get back to the school!" I shouted at the other two.

I glanced at their awestruck faces. Finn had a bright blush on his and Gumball looked in between confused, happy, and scared.

I dashed off towards our school with Marshall, hoping that he would be okay.

**So tell me what you think. I don't think I did very well with the whole 'action scene' thing. Too slow paced? I don't know. I hope you liked it though.**


	7. Fix him please and new friends

**Hey! Guess who's back. I'm so sorry guys ;-; I'm not gonna make any excuses. This is my fault that i haven't updated in forever ;-;, but i made this chapter longer, and I'm already starting on the next chapter. So please read and review and thanks so much to everyone that does. Thank you guys! (Also because i advent updated so long, I've spent the last 4 hours writing this chapter and made sure that (I believe) it is the biggest one I've written)**

I pushed Marshall onto my bed as he continued to cough up blood. I grabbed a clean towel and began to wipe the already drying blood off his clothes. Gumball and Finn just stood there in a state of shock, unsure about what to do next.

"Don't just stare at him. Do something!" I shouted over my shoulder. "Help him already!"

They sort of stood there for a second blinking, then something clicked in their minds and they began to move. Gumball moved to the other side of the room and began rummaging through PB's stuff. Finn walked over and sat next to me, watching over Marshall.

"Sorry," Finn said. "This is the best I can do to help him. When things take a turn for the worst, medically that is, its best just to get out of Gumball's way and let him do what he needs to."

I nodded and looked back over to Marshall. His eyes were barely open and you could tell that even that took every ounce of strength he had. He was sweating and clutching the part of his stomach where he'd been hit. We got to my room as quickly as we could. We would've gone to Gumball and Marshall's room but there wasn't enough time. Gumball said that Marshall was losing too much blood too fast and we had to start working on him as soon as we could. We brought Marshall here because it was only 5 minutes from The Ice Kingdom, opposed to the 20 minutes it takes to get to the boy's dorm.

"Shit," Gumball whispered to himself. "Its gotta be here somewhere. I know she has to have one too."

I looked over at Gumball. He was throwing all of PB's stuff on the ground. I wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that, but right now I didn't question it and didn't care. If PB gets mad I'll let all the blame fall on me. As long as Gumball can do something about Marshall, it doesn't matter.

"HA!" Gumball shouted. "Here it is!"

He pulled out a large, dark blue, cubed gun with a sort of half shell around it. It looked like it was made out of plastic.

"Pfft," Finn laughed. "Whats that stupid looking thing?"

Gumball hugged the gun close to him. "Hmmph. This is _The Healer 2000_. It was made for this kind of thing."

"The Healer 2000?" Finn said. "Sounds like a kids toy. Does it even work?"

Gumball laughed. "Does it work? This _kid's toy _is used by the most prestigious doctors around the world. People that you wish you'd get the chance to even see. So I think it works. Besides, it's a simple 12-step process. First you push the button on top, shooting a large beam of light through the body. This makes sur—"

I held up my hand. "Gumball, if it works so well, use it! We don't need to know the science, just fix Marshall already."

Gumball frowned. "Yeah, I was getting to that part."

He lifted the Healer 2000. It clicked as he hoisted it onto his shoulder, flipping a few switches. Finn stood up, backed away from Marshall and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Its better if we leave the room for this part," he said. "Although Gumball has this machine, its not magic, its science and what comes next, we may or may not want to see."

I nodded and stood up.

"One thing before I go though," I said, slipping my hand into Marshall's. "You better not be really hurt, got it? I haven't even said thank you for saving me the other night. So you better wake up, and wake up soon."

I wasn't sure if he could hear me anymore because his eyes were squeezed tightly together. But I really hoped that he did.

I turned and walked through the door. Finn followed me out and shut the door behind him.

Letting out a breath, I planted my back against the wall and slid down to the floor. I pulled my hair back and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my sleeve.

"Don't worry, Fionna," Finn said with a half-hearted laugh. "He's not going to die or anything. He'll be just fine. Marshall's real tough. Plus he's got Gumball to help him. He'll fix him. Just you wait and see."

"Yeah, alright," I said, hugging my legs against my chest. "But . . . I just can't help but feel like this is my fault. I've barely met you guys and if Marshall hadn't saved me yesterday then we wouldn't have gotten pancakes this morning and—"

Finn sighed and sat down next to me. "Listen Fionna, its not your fault okay? Its mine. I lead those guys to you. So really, its my fault. I didn't meant to get people hurt, but going to Marshall was the first thing I thought to do. And besides, this was bound to happen soon anyways. But don't worry now okay? "

Finn slipped an arm around my shoulder and laid my head on his shoulder. "All we can do is now is wait."

Finn wrapped both his arms around me and nestled my body into his. He settled his head onto of mine and sighed. Although I felt I should've, I didn't protest to the way we sat, I just felt so comfortable like that and I was too tired from all the things that had happened. Apparently so was Finn because, even with all the stress about Marshall weighing on our minds, we both fell asleep in no time.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually when Gumball was done, he came out here to find us both sleeping soundly. He said it took him a while just to get us to wake up. "I knew that we were like our swaps," he had said.

"He's alright," Gumball said. "But he'll probably have to sleep it off. He'll be awake in an hour or so."

Finn and I were sitting at the edge of the bed, while Gumball was in the bathroom washing his hands. I placed a hand on Marshall's own. "So he's okay now, right? He's going to be fine?"

"Yeah," Gumball said drying his hands off. "He'll be alright. Why are you so worried? You barely met the guy yesterday afterall."

"Well," I said. "Because I feel like this is my responsibility to make sure that he'll be okay now. Marshall saved my life yesterday, so I owe him at least this much."

Gumball nodded like he understood. That's where that conversation ended.

Finn stood up from the bed and jumped over to the couch. "Now that we've got some time to kill, how about a nice movie?"

"Alright!" Gumball said. "Nothing gory again though, Finn."

"What!? But that stuffs the best!"

Gumball sighed, rolling his eyes. Finn crossed his arms and said, "Fine! We can watch one of your stupid flowery movies!"

"Finn! Just because they don't have blood in them, doesn't make them flowery."

"In my book that's—"

"Boys!" I shouted, stopping their fight. "Do whatever you want, but if you guys think he's going to be fine I'm going to change clothes and take a quick shower. I still have dirt and pond water in my hair and I would like to wear some clothes that fit me."

I walked over to my still packed suitcase and grabbed a pair of light blue tattered jeans and a black tee. Then I headed over to the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower, don't mess things up in here or I will mess you up."

It took me about 15 minutes to shower, wash my face, and reapply my make-up. I lifted my bangs and looked into the mirror. Dried blood was crusted along my forehead from a gash I had gotten yesterday when I'd fallen into the water. It looked fine for now, but I should probably clean it sometime soon so I don't get infected or anything.

I slipped into my clothes and walked out of the bathroom, hair still damp. When I got out Finn was sprawled on the floor, passed out I think. Gumball had his feet draped across the couch, reading one of PB's books. I was going to ask if he was usually allowed to just take PB's stuff, but then thought that after what happened today, one book isn't going to make a difference.

"What happened to him?" I said gesturing over to Finn.

"Nothing," Gumball said with a chuckle. "He just wouldn't let me watch my movie, so I decided neither of us were going to watch one."

Finn let out a small moan in pain.

"Gumball, you continue to surprise me," I said, laughing.

"Never underestimate the power of science," he said. ". . . And by the way, don't look now, but someone seems to have woken up."

I whipped my head around to see Marshall sitting up in bed sipping a glass of water.

"Hey there, Fionna," he said in a slightly cracked voice. "Thanks back there. You really helped me out. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into that."

"Hey," I said walking over to the bed. "Don't worry about it, alright?"

He frowned, "No, no. I just put you in danger. I'm so sorry. This is my fault."

Finn rolled over on his back so we could see his face. "Jeez Marshall. It's fine! She can obviously handle herself in a fight. You don't need to apologize, she's probably just annoyed by your sorries."

I smiled. He was partially right. I could handle a fight just fine but him apologizing didn't really annoy me. It was sweet actually.

"Its fine Marshall. Really," I said as I pushed his bangs, damp with sweat, out of the way. I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead where there had just been hair. "How about you just rest for now?"

"Yeah . . ." he mumbled. "I'll just . . . take a quick . . ."

And he was out before he could say nap.

"Fionna," Gumball said. "Its okay that we're here right? We can try to clear out if you really need us to, but Marshall is in no shape to be moving around."

I shook my head. "No its fine. It'll be fun with you guys here. But I have to warn you, I don't know if I'll be the best company. I don't think I'll do this whole thing right because, other than my sister, I've never really had any friends before."

"Well . . . now you have three friends," Gumball said.

"Yeah!" Finn shouted. "We can be your first friends! Even though Marshall may be asleep, I know that he no doubtably considers you a friend."

". . . Okay," I smiled. "Well, friends get to call me Fi."

Finn plopped down on the other side of the couch and Gunball moved his legs off the couch.

"Well then, Fi," Finn laughed. "If we're friends now, then get over here!"

Gumball patted the seat in between the two of them, gesturing for me to sit down.

I laughed and jumped onto the couch, crossing my feet. "So, what kinda movie you guys wanna watch?"


End file.
